


Trapped

by maya_isabella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, THEY"RE SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_isabella/pseuds/maya_isabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our two favorite cinnamon rolls are trapped in a plant cage by an akumatized villain and they have no other choice but to sit there and mentally freak out because they cannot turn into their alter egos with the other person there. Just our favorites being completely oblivious as usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYSS THIS IS BASED OFF OF A PROMPT I FOUND ON TUMBLR SO IT IS NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA, BUT I CANNOT FIND THE SOURCE OF THIS PROMPT HOWEVER THIS IS IT:
> 
> okay hold on. if Marinette and Adrien are trapped in a cage, that means that there’s probably an akuma on the loose. which means that the two heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, will be needed in order to defeat it. but they can’t transform because their alter egos are trapped in a cage together. Marinette can’t become ladybug without Adrien seeing, and Adrien can’t become Chat without Marinette seeing. sO THEY’RE BOTH JUST SITTING THERE FREAKING OUT INSIDE BECAUSE THE CITY NEEDS THEM and Marinette’s sitting there thinking Chat’s probably already there, he needs me but Adrien’s there and there’s no way she can transform in front of the love of her life, and Adrien’s thinking I can’t let Ladybug face this alone but Marinette’s right there and she can’t find out because he wants to be able to keep her safe. 

Marinette was beyond conflicted. _It had to be Adrien _, she thought with a sigh, _of course _. Said blonde boy was pacing back and forth in the botanical cage of thick weeds and vines that held the two of them. He had one hand running through his gorgeous hair and a pensive expression graced his features. The newest akumatized villain, Poison Ivy, was wreaking havoc throughout Paris and was determined to take over the city. The new fiend possessed the power of plant manipulation, which was how she captured Marinette in the first place.  
____

It all occurred when Marinette was about to change into Ladybug behind a parked car on the side of the road. She was walking home from the library, after a studying session, which she desperately needed for her Physics test, which was the next day. She was on her phone when the machine buzzed; a notification of another akuma attack from Alya’s Ladyblog. While Marinette was worried about her best friend’s safety, she was grateful to Alya for livestreaming the entire attack.  


Marinette quickly ran behind a blue car. Tikki flew out and confidently announced, “Let’s do this.” However, before Marinette could complete the transformation, she felt a vine wrap tightly around her ankle. She screamed as the vine yanked her upside down. Tikki squealed and nearly fell out of Marinette’s grasp, but the girl held on tight. Poison Ivy cackled maniacally and shouted, “All will bow before the mighty Poison Ivy!” Her vine strangled its grip on her ankle and Marinette yelped.  


The villain’s bright red hair sprayed in all different directions as she used her powers to drop Marinette on the hard concrete of the street. She thought, _Where is Chat Noir? _Her partner should be arriving any time now.  
__

She landed on her butt, but got up quickly, ignoring the impact. Just as Marinette was about to make a run for a safe place to become Ladybug, a flurry of vines completely surrounded her and met at the top, creating a somewhat circular and secure cage of shrubbery.  


Marinette knew she had to save the city, and exclaimed, “Tikki,” the kwami flew out of Marinette’s grasp, “Spots-argh!”  


The tip of the cage opened and another person dropped in. Literally. Unfortunately, that person landed directly on top of Marinette so she was flat on the ground with a stranger above her. Marinette groaned at the sudden contact, “Oh.” The weight quickly left her back and in front of her eyes, she saw a hand. She waved whoever it was off and muttered, “Thanks, but I’m alright.” She stood up, slightly wobbling.  


“Marinette?” the person gasped. She rubbed her head and looked up to see none other than Adrien Agreste. Her mouth went dry and her blue eyes widened. He looked the same; perfect. With his piercing green eyes and toned body, she tried to hide her blush.  


“Oh,” she said with her lips parted, “A-Adrien. Hi.” He gave her a small smile, “Hey.” There was an awkward silence and Marinette scratched the back of her neck.  


Adrien walked over to the vines trapping them, “They’re too thick to pull apart and too strong to break.” Marinette looked around their cage, analyzing their surroundings. She tugged on her ponytails and said determinedly, “We need to get out of here.” Adrien turned around and shot her a comforting smile.  


“Don’t worry,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “We will. I bet Ladybug is already kicking Poison Ivy’s butt.” _Don’t count on it _, Marinette thought. Adrien continued, “We’re going to be oak-kay.” He grinned at her and Marinette refrained from groaning at the terrible pun. He sounded just like Chat Noir.  
__

She suddenly felt a pang of guilt. While her brave partner was fighting a dangerous foe by himself, Marinette was stuck in a dingy, literal green house. Adrien must’ve noticed her upset look because he thoughtfully asked, “What’s wrong?”  


Marinette chose her words carefully, “Nothing, you know, other than a crazy akumatized villain destroying the city.” She normally was a stuttering mess around Adrien, but her concern over Chat Noir completely took over her mind, clouding over her awkwardness and bringing out her wit and dauntlessness. She turned to see his reaction at her dry comment, and was surprised to see amusement in his emerald eyes. _Those eyes _, she thought. They looked achingly familiar, but Marinette had other things to worry about.  
__

“Ladybug can handle it,” Adrien reminded her soothingly. But Marinette heard him mutter under her breath, “She doesn’t even need Chat.” That comment hit her like a freight train. She gasped, “How could you say that?”  


Adrien whipped his head around, surprised at her sudden outburst. Frankly, Marinette was shocked she said it too. But he was just so wrong. They were a team, partners, inseparable. While they were both independently powerful superheroes, they chose to stick together. Their joint power was undefeatable. _And, _Marinette thought, _he’s not bad company _. Even with the awful puns.  
____

Adrien coughed, his face a bit red. He paused, and responded in a lower voice, “I just meant,” he sighed, “Ladybug is strong. Her powers… well,” a look of awe overtook his features, “She’s amazing. Really.” Marinette involuntarily blushed and her hand went to cover the coloring.  


She could sense sadness radiating from Adrien so she added, “I don’t” she quickly corrected herself, “I mean- Ladybug may be fierce, but she needs him and furthermore wants to work with Chat. He’s a part of her. He keeps her out of troublesome situations and protects her. They’re a team.”  


Adrien looked at her with wide eyes, absorbing everything she said. He slowly looked down, almost ashamed, and nodded. Marinette quickly recovered, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to lecture you. I mean, I just wanted to tell- I guess, I-I mean inform- wait, it’s just-”  


“Marinette,” he cut her off, “It’s fine. I get what you’re saying, so thank you for offering a new perspective.” He genuinely smiled and Marinette blushed redder than a fire truck. They were still trapped and she could hear the damage Poison Ivy was inflicting. But she couldn’t transform. Not in front of Adrien. Everything would complicate, plus her identity was a secret. This was a job for Ladybug, but it was stuck with Marinette.  


“How are we going to get out?” she asked, determined. It was more to herself than anything, but Adrien answered, “Let’s try and find a loose vine or something to pry away so we can escape.” Marinette nodded. Her thoughts drifted back to Chat Noir and she desperately wished her partner was around. His cataclysm would be extremely useful in this situation, but the odds that he would find them were fairly slim.  


Contrary to her amorous feelings for the boy with whom she was trapped, Marinette wished she was alone in this cage. That way she could transform into her alter-ego and save the city. Instead, she wallowed in this cage, dishearteningly searching for a way out. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to peel away the plants, but they were literally rooted into the cement.  


“I can’t find a way out,” Adrien said, knuckles turning white as he held on tightly to the vines. Like his firm grip could just destroy those pesky plants.  
She had no idea how long they had been in the cage, maybe it was hours, but Marinette was getting impatient. She looked over at Adrien who seemed to be in his own world, pacing back and forth. She was about to speak when she noticed Adrien was already moving his mouth. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he seemed to be talking to someone.  


_He’s probably thinking out loud _, she thought. Convinced he was more focused on other thinks rather than her, she whispered, “Tikki?”  
__

The red kwami peeked out of her pocket with wide blue eyes, “Marinette, we need to leave!”  


Marinette peeked over at Adrien who still stared at the botanical wall. She said quietly, “I know, but I can’t reveal myself to anyone- much less Adrien.”  


Tikki shook her head, “You’re right… normally. However, Poison Ivy is tearing apart the city and I think Paris should become the priority.” After a second Tikki said comfortingly, “And I promise, cross my kwami heart, that the reveal won’t be as bad as you think.”  


Marinette sighed and looked up at Adrien again. Her eyes were like magnets to him, except this time, he was staring back. She hoped he didn’t catch her talking to herself. _If he didn’t think I was mental, he sure does now, _Marinette thought.  
__

She didn’t back down and neither did he. They just gazed at each other, blue with green. Marinette was proud of herself for not looking away. His eyes were achingly familiar and this time she did dwell on it. They eerily reminded her of Chat Noir. Adrien was shy and adorable. Great contrast to her ‘punny’ and flirtatious partner. Yet the more she thought of it, she realized they were both sweet in their own ways and confident as well. Marinette supposed Adrien had to be sure of himself to be a model and Chat possessed a confident ease to him.  


Adrien suddenly broke eye-contact with her and muttered, “Fuck it.”  


Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien didn’t seem the type to swear, but all her thoughts were put on hold when he walked over to her, only a few inches between their bodies. She looked up at him. While she knew his profession required it, Marinette was still surprised by how tall he was.  


He took a deep breath and leaned in. Marinette gasped a little and held her breath, unsure of what he was doing. He spoke up when their faces were centimeters apart.  


“Marinette,” he breathed. She gulped. He continued, “I know we’re not as close friends as I’d like-” _That makes two of us _, Marinette thought._  
Adrien took a deep breath, “And I don’t want to burden you, but I need this moment to stay secret, okay? Please, don’t tell anyone what you’re about to see. You could get hurt.” Marinette was surprised at his begging and nodded firmly, “Of course, Adrien.”  
_

She wasn’t sure what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn’t what happened. Adrien took a couple steps back and closed his eyes. Marinette stepped back as well, leaving a thick space between them. After a moment, he exclaimed, “Plagg-” Marinette heard a tiny gasp in her pocket.  


“Claws out!” he shouted and a small black thing went flying into Adrien’s silver ring, making it black. He drew two fingers across his face, fabricating a black mask over his face, making his eyes extra green. A green energy expelled from Adrien, enveloping him. When the energy cleared away, all the air in the world left Marinette’s system.  


Standing in the place of her crush, stood none other than Chat Noir.  


There was no doubt in her mind it was him. A million thoughts flooded Marinette’s head but the main, concrete realization crashed down on her like a piano.  


Adrien is Chat Noir.  


She didn’t make a sound. She couldn’t. Everything she thought she knew about both parties was wrong. She couldn’t think clearly. Adrien didn’t know what to make of her silence and just gave her a small smile, “Cat got your tongue, Princess?”  


Marinette’s lips were slightly parted and she blinked twice. She wanted to speak, but the words were like cotton balls stuffed down her throat. She had been sitting behind Chat Noir in class for the last year. She had been crushing on Chat Noir for the last year. She had been fighting crime with Adrien Agreste. She had been saved by Adrien Agreste more times than she could count.  


Adrien-Chat? She didn’t know what to call him. Anyway, he cleared his throat and said calmly, “I know this is a lot to take in, but I really need this to stay a secret.” She swallowed a lump in her throat.  


“Marinette?” he prompted, “Are you alright?”  


_No _, was her first thought, but she didn’t say that.  
__

Instead she answered, “It doesn’t matter. Your secret is safe with me.” Both of them let out a small breath. Adrien’s, she imagined, was a sigh of relief. Hers on the other hand, was because the environment was suffocating her and she needed air.  


“Thanks, Marinette,” he said genuinely, “You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” She gave him a tight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “It’s no problem.” _It’s not like my entire world just came crashing down or anything _, she thought.  
__

“Now, I’m going to break us out of this cage and help my lady ward off evil,” Chat said confidently. Marinette wasn’t going to rain on his parade and she just said, “Go get ‘em, Adrien.”  


Something flashed in his eyes when she said his real name. Chat turned away from her to the wall behind him and raised his hands. From relentlessly fighting by his side, Marinette knew he was going to use the cataclysm. Black energy hovered around his black leather claws and he shouted, “Cataclysm!” and punched the cage of plants. Immediately the plants sizzled and burned away, leaving a hole in the cage with black remnants of the plants surrounding the hole. Marinette stood up and the duo hopped out of their trap. Chat Noir immediately looked her over, “Go somewhere safe.”  


Marinette resisted rolling her eyes though she did appreciate his concern, “I’ll be ok. Thanks, um, Chat.” He smiled and saluted at her, jogging away to the chaos, shouting as he went, “Anytime, Marinette, but I’ve got to find Ladybug. See you, uh, later.” He waved, but Marinette was already running to find a place to transform.


End file.
